Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Kuat Systems Engineering | prijs = 180.000 Credits | lengte = 8,00 meter (lengte) 3,92 meter (breedte) 1,44 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 1.260 km/h | versnelling = 5000 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 (met Hyperspace Module) | bemanning = 1 Piloot 1 R4-P Astromech Droid | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 60 kilogram | affiliatie = Jedi Order | era = }} thumb|250px|Obi-Wan Kenobi wordt achtervolgd door de Slave I thumb|250px|Delta-7 van Plo Koon thumb|250px||Delta-7 met Booster Ring De Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor, ook beter bekend als de Jedi Interceptor, was een snelle starfighter die door de Jedi Order vooral in de beginjaren van de Clone Wars werd gebruikt. Bouw & Uitzicht Kuat Systems Engineering ontwikkelde de Aethersprite-class al een tijdje voor de Clone Wars, waar het regelmatig werd gebruikt door de Jedi Order. De gestroomlijnde Delta-7 Aethersprite was een licht verkenningsschip met vrij lichte bewapening maar krachtige Deflector Shields. In de handen van een geschoolde Jedi was de Aethersprite-class een geducht wapen. Deze kreeg de assistentie van een speciaal gewijzigde Astromech Droid, meestal een R4-P Astromech Droid. Deze Droids waren aan de boordsystemen van de starfighters vastgekoppeld en regelden de Hyperspace navigatie, de communicatie en extra sensoren. De cockpit, die naar voren openklapte, was vrij klein maar bood een uitstekend gezichtsveld aan de piloot. De standaard Aethersprite was gewapend met een paar Dual Laser Cannons. Deze wapens hadden een indrukwekkende herlaadsnelheid waardoor salvo’s elkaar razendsnel konden opvolgen. De Deflector Shields werden automatisch versterkt waar de Delta-7 onder vuur werd genomen. De kleine vin achteraan de starfighter diende om hitte te absorberen die de Deflector Shields opnamen. De Delta-7 haalde hoge snelheden maar kon niet zelfstandig – zonder speciale aanpassingen – in Hyperspace gaan. Hiervoor maakten ze gebruik van een Syluire-31 Hyperspace Docking Ring waarmee ze van een Klasse 1.0 Hyperdrive konden gebruik maken. De Delta-7 was namelijk speciaal gemaakt om deze Docking Ring te gebruiken. Taken & Geschiedenis De Delta-7 was een gevolg van een reeks andere Delta Starfighters. De Delta-7 werd door de Jedi Order goedgekeurd en was alleen aan te schaffen via de Supreme Chancellor. Delta-7 Interceptors kwamen dus heel zelden voor op de zwarte markt. Saesee Tiin die het project voor de Jedi moest leiden, was niet 100% tevreden en liet twee Starfighters aanpassen naar zijn zin. Zo voegde hij vier Quad-Pulse Laser Cannons toe, een Klasse 3.0 Hyperdrive en een meditatiestoel. Verschillende Delta-7 stonden opgesteld in de Jedi Temple Hangar in de Jedi Temple. De meeste Starfighters hadden de diplomatieke rode kleur maar ook groene Starfighters waren paraat. Deze waren niet meteen toegewezen aan een bepaalde Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi gebruikte een Delta-7 om er samen met R4-P17 naar Kamino en Geonosis te reizen. In het duel met de Slave I van Jango Fett werd het duidelijk voor Obi-Wan dat de Delta-7 gevechtsklaar was, al was er wel een list nodig om te ontsnappen. R4-P17 moest vracht lossen om te ontkomen aan één van de raketten van Fett. Op Kamino bewees de Delta-7 dat het over uitstekende communicatieapparatuur – Hyperwave Transceiver – beschikte. Deze apparatuur bevond zich in de neus van de Delta-7. Obi-Wan Kenobi zond immers een bericht door naar Coruscant. Op Geonosis bereikte Kenobi Coruscant niet meer omdat zijn Long Range Transmitter het had begeven. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis werden verschillende Delta-7’s ingezet om de vluchtende schepen van de CIS onder vuur te nemen. Net na het uitbreken van de Clone Wars werden de Delta-7 Interceptors bijgewerkt en afgesteld door de Jedi Order aangezien meerdere Jedi zich nu in de strijd mengden. Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor thumb|250px|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor De Delta-7B was een variant op de klassieke versie van deze starfighter die werd geïntroduceerd tijdens de Clone Wars. Het grootste verschil was dat de R4-P Astromech Droid zich nu niet meer naast de cockpit bevond maar voor de cockpit. De Delta-7B leek ook iets minder breed dan de gewone versie. Obi-Wan Kenobi reisde met R4-P17 met een Delta-7B naar Tatooine om met Jabba the Hutt te onderhandelen over de bevrijding van zijn ontvoerde zoon Rotta. Anakins Delta-7B werd tijdens de Battle of Teth bestuurd door R2-D2 maar vernietigd door Vulture Droids toen Anakin met Rotta wou ontsnappen. Naar het einde van de Clone Wars werd de Delta-7 geleidelijk aan vervangen door de Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptors al bleven sommige Jedi zoals Plo Koon nog steeds een Delta-7 gebruiken. Tijdens Order 66 werd Plo Koon in zijn blauwwitte Aethersprite gedood op Cato Neimoidia. Met de Delta-7 Aethersprite leverde Kuat Systems Engineering één van de eerste schepen af voor Palpatine. Kuat Drive Yards zou deze traditie later voortzetten. Bekende Delta-7 Aethersprites *Aayla Secura: (wit en rood) *Ahsoka Tano met R7-A7 (wit, groen en rood) *Anakin Skywalker: met R2-D2 (Geel en grijs) *Barriss Offee: (oranje en wit) *Ki-Adi-Mundi: (groen, wit en blauw) *Kit Fisto: Met R6-H5 (groen) *Luminara Unduli: (groen en wit) *Mace Windu met R8-B7 (wit) *Obi-Wan Kenobi: Met R4-P17 (rood en wit) *Plo Koon: Met R4-F5 (blauw en wit) *Saesee Tiin: (oranje) *Stass Allie: (wit en groen) Legends * De Delta werd ontwikkeld nadat Jedi Master Saesee Tiin had aangedrongen op een eigen Starfighter voor de Jedi Order. De Consular-class Space Cruisers konden niet altijd worden ingezet om één Jedi te vervoeren en in een gevechtssituatie schoten deze schepen te kort. Ingenieur Walex Blissex werd aangeduid als de projectleider van het schip. * Adi Gallia en Aayla Secura stelden officieel op Kuat de nieuwe Delta-7 Aethersprite voor tijdens de Separatist Crisis in bijzijn van Walex Blissex en Senator Risi Lenoan. De Delta-7 werd geleverd op Coruscant en Kamparas. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis werd er niet geaarzeld om de Delta-7 al in te zetten. Zo gebruikte Adi Gallia een aangepaste Delta-7 in een gevecht in het Karthakk System, werden twaalf Aethersprites naar de Seswenna Sector gestuurd ter bescherming van Eriadu en werden zes Aethersprites ingezet tijdens het opdoeken van de Iridium Pirates. * In de beginjaren van de Clone Wars – bijvoorbeeld in de Battle of Kamino – was de Delta-7 Aethersprite de gebruikelijke starfighter van de Jedi Order. Anakin Skywalker wijzigde twee starfighters genaamd Azure Angel en Azure Angel II naar zijn eigen zin. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Shadow of Malevolence **Downfall of a Droid **Lair of Grievous **Storm Over Ryloth **Liberty on Ryloth **Escape From Kadavo Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Delta-7 in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *New Jedi Starfighter Unveiled op HoloNet News *Jedi Starfighters Moved to Eriadu Base op HoloNet News * PocketModel TCG: "Order 66" uitbreiding *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *Battles for the Galaxy category:Starfighters category:Kuat Systems Engineering category:Jedi Order category:Republic Navy